


The Cave

by buckyl0ver143 (series_fan_95)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Asgard, Bff!Thor, F/M, Fairytale-ish, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Not Beta Read, au kinda, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_fan_95/pseuds/buckyl0ver143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is Thor's best friend who get invited by the god himself to Asgard along with her secret crush Bucky. </p><p>A simple sight-seeing trip turns into a small adventure. Will it be enough to reveal the hidden feelings?</p><p>UPDATE: now with gender-neutral pronouns so that everyone can enjoy it! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> this is a short fairytale-ish story I came up with a couple of days ago and since the idea wouldn't leave my head I decided to put it on paper
> 
> I hope you like it!!!  
> The second and last part will be posted in a couple of days, hopefully :P 
> 
> Please leave comments with your opinion!  
> Thank you so much for reading! :)

Asgard. The home of gods and legends.  The home of the thunderer, Thor who had sworn to protect the Earth from every kind of invasion.  So you might be wondering, what a mortal like yourself was doing at the great hall of the palace in Asgard?

 

It was rather simple. You are an Avenger. Well, this may not explain how you ended up in Asgard but this will:

 

Thor, being the gigantic sweetheart that he is, has a soft spot for you. You are a cuddler and you come in the perfect size for him to hold and tickle during movie nights with the team. That was never a problem and since everyone knew that he was a couple with Jane no one made those stupid comments about you two being in love or secretly dating.  You were best buddies and you had found a godly older brother. Deal with it! Even Steve, who was from another era, had come to terms with it. Bucky on the other hand was another story. He came to the tower and he made your heart flutter in ways you hadn’t felt in ages.  How you longed to be held in those string arms or kiss those beautiful pink lips! But that would never be the case. You had tried to at least befriend him but he was always distant. He would give you and Thor strange looks whenever you’d cuddle on the sofa or whenever you would lie on his lap to read but it was to be expected for a guy who, in his time, want used to PDA. Steve had spent some more time in your era so he was accustomed to it.

So, there you were, two days ago, reading your favorite book on the sofa, without Thor as a pillow when he came in the room. He was looking around expectantly as if he was looking for something

“Everything alright Buck?” you asked

“There was an announcement to get here. I don’t know what it is about” he said flatly.  Before you had the time to answer the rest of the team came in.

 

“Friends!” Thor called for everyone’s attention “There is a four-day celebration in Asgard in two days time! My dearest friend (Y/F/N) is the first to be invited as I have given my word to ‘show her/him around’ my home! Unfortunately only one more person shall accompany us in this journey and I would like to extend the invitation to whoever can and is willing to take the journey to my home! There will be feasting and drinking and maybe even glorious battles! Who wants to join?”

Natasha and Clint who had, judging by their outfits, interrupted their training to come, looked at each other and Clint said that they would pass. Clint had a mission scheduled and you knew that Natasha wouldn’t want to go without him. Bruce said that such a journey could bring the other guy out and he wouldn’t risk it. Tony said that he had too many projects to work on and he had many responsibilities with Stark Industries and Steve politely declined, saying that he had seen enough for one lifetime so all eyes turned to Bucky. 

“I… I don’t think I should…”

“You have to go Buck” Steve interrupted him “a little trip would do you good!” since everyone was nodding he reluctantly said yes.  It somehow seemed a little too organized and seriously, Stark had responsibilities and declined a party invitation to another planet? You let it roll until you could get Thor alone.

 

That didn't happen. He urged the two of you to pack the essentials and not to worry about your clothing because attires would be provided there so that you wouldn’t look too different. When you had packed you went to the living room, looking for Thor only to find him with Bucky whose bags were ready and by his side. 

“Dearest (Y/F/N)!” Thor smiled “we were waiting for you! Are you prepared?” you nodded and went to bring your bags.  Once you went back to living room Thor took hold of both of you, shouted to Heimdal to open a portal aaaand… that is how you ended up there. 

 

Crazy right?

 

And because it was completely crazy and out of the blue, you decided to find Thor. Deciding to find him and actually finding him was a whole different matter.  The palace was ten times bigger than the tower and it didn't come with the wonderful Jarvis who was your guide the first days that you stayed there.  The guards were really prejudiced against you, being human and all, and Bucky was -as far as you knew- in his room. You wandered aimlessly for some time until you came upon a little girl.  she didn't look older than ten and you wondered if they had children working on the palace. In that case you didn't feel comfortable being there.

 

“Hey” you said going down on her level “are you lost?” you asked sweetly. She smirked at you and you could see the mischief in her green eyes

“My mama works here!” she announced proudly, flipping her straight black hair, acting quite out of her age.  It baffled you but you didn't say anything

“Do you know where I could find Thor?” you asked again. She nodded and took your hand while running somewhere.  You had no idea where you were as she led you through the maze that was that palace until you reached a balcony. You could see many warriors practice there and between them you spotted Thor. As you turned to the little girl to thank her, she was no longer there. Weird, you didn't hear her leave…

 

Once you caught your friend’s attention he smiled at you and came upstairs to see you. You didn't move and waited for him to find you.  You told him the incident with the girl but he shrugged it off. 

 

“Sooo…” you started to ask about what really bothered you “this whole thing is weird…” you said motioning around you

 

“What troubles you?” he asked

 

“I don’t know… the whole thing with only two people…”

 

“I can only carry two…” he said like it was the most normal thing in the world

 

“How everyone else declined…”

 

“It is a great journey to travel between realms” he said trying to sound normal

 

“Your lines sound rehearsed…” you said looking suspiciously at him

 

“You want my council my dear friend?” he asked and you nodded “it will be good if you take your friend to a walk to the north side of the country, where the forest starts. It holds a beautiful view that you would both enjoy and it would help you… bond” he said smiling knowingly at you

 

“I… why would I want to do that?” at that he laughed and hugged you with one arm.

 

“Worry not (Y/F/N)! I shall not tell your friend about your affections towards him. But that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t!” he said and dropped you off in front of a room that you guessed was Bucky’s. 

 

“Pffft! whatever!” you said making a face “and you need a shower!”

 

“Remember! Go north!” he said and he walked away laughing. You kinda hated him sometimes… you decided that since you were there already you could knock and check out that stupid forest Thor told you about… after all, you didn't have anything better to do since the festivities didn't start until the next day. 

 

When the door opened you came face to face with a sleepy Bucky and you mumbled some apologies, ready to flee but he held you there

 

“I... I was wondering… Thor told me… if you’d like I mean… but if you want to sleep that is fine, I mean I just woke you and I shouldn’t because you need sleep and sleeping is very good for your health…”

 

“(Y/F/N)” he interrupted your babbling “what is it?”

 

“Thorsaidthatweshouldseethenorthforestbecauseit’sbeautiful”

 

“One more time?” he asked confused

 

“Thor said that we should see the north forest because it’s beautiful” you said slower this time. He nodded and asked for a moment to get ready.  You waited there as he changed and true to his word, not two minutes later he came out looking great wearing a black tunic with matching leather pants and a red cape.  It took all of your willpower not to stare and started walking. 

 

“So, where is that forest of yours?” he asked

 

“North?” you said unsure.

 

“North…” he said and you noticed the sarcasm in his voice

 

“Well, I’m sorry that I don’t know where that stupid forest is. It’s not like I have been here before” you said suddenly angry

 

“Well, you should have asked for better directions!” he said mimicking your voice. 

You started to regret your decision and having your crush talk to you like that almost brought tears to your eyes. You tried not to show it but you knew that this trip would be a disaster and that was not how you thought about your visit in Asgard at all.

 

“I’m sorry…” he said quietly “I shouldn’t have said that… you are probably missing him and I am not really helping”

You didn't pay much attention to his words, you were still mad at him and turned to a guard, to ask directions

 

“Excuse me, could you please tell us how to get to the north side of the city, where the forest begins?” he looked down at you and then, completely ignoring you, turned to look at the void in front of him

 

“You were asked a question” Bucky said threateningly turning his left hand into a fist, the gears in the metal turning, making the guards look again.  When he saw how angry Bucky looked and how ready he was to punch him with his metal arm, he spitted some direction and you left without another word. 

 

Thankfully, his directions were right so you soon found yourselves going through a small market place where everyone was selling a pretty little thingy and you had never felt so enchanted in your entire life. It seemed like a scene from a Disney fairytale that had come to life and you felt like a prince/princess with the clothes Lady Sif had helped you choose.  If only you could enjoy it with your companion! You two were silent in the whole time barely glancing at each other.  It brought great pain in your chest and you couldn’t completely feel taken away by the environment.

 

“Thanks for standing up for me” you said avoiding Bucky’s gaze

 

“Of course” he said and you sighed “do you like these?” he asked showing you a stand with some small elaborately made bottles that would be perfect for magic potions.  You nodded, looking at one that was made of glass and silver, the glass looking like a diamond tinted a very light pink that resembled the colors of the sunset when the light hit it. It was magnificent.  Bucky saw which one you were looking at and smiled fondly. He then took a pouch from his pants pockets and showed to the salesman which one he wanted. He smiled fondly at the two of you and gave him the bottle in exchange for some gold coins that Bucky handed him. Once he acquired it he gave it to you, smiling

 

“You didn't have to… I mean thank you but” you said dumfounded. 

 

“It’s my pleasure. It is the one you liked, right?” he said scratching the back of his neck

 

“Yes, it is! Thank you, thank you so much!” you said but you didn't know if you should hug him so you held back. 

 

Leaving the market place behind you, you walked an empty road that was surrounded by high trees that went up to the sky. It was a good thing that they provided you with their shade and shielding you from the midday sun.  The birds were singing happily not bothered by your presence.  Suddenly on the empty road you saw an old woman trying to lift two big and heavy looking bags. Since she was in front of you, you both rushed to help her.

 

“Would you like help with these?” you asked kindly and upon seeing you she smiled widely!

 

“Bless you my child! If you and your handsome husband could help me with those would be a great relief!” she said and let both bags down with a sigh. Bucky didn't waste any time and took both of them, not letting you help.

 

“We… we aren’t married…” you explained

 

“Oooh… I remember when I had men courting me… now look at me…” he said walking while holding her back

 

“We are just… teammates… though you still look very good” you answered politely

 

“My 3000 years are catching up on me dear…” she said and you gasped shocked

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“3056 years to be exact, what is wrong child?” she asked but you couldn’t overcome the shock and you looked at Bucky who was equally staring at her wide-eyed

 

“You… you can’t be…” you stuttered and it was her turn to look at you conflicted

 

“You two look… not quite Asgardian, how can this be…”

 

“We are from Earth… Midgard” you corrected yourself “Prince Thor invited us here for some celebrations…”

 

“Oooh I understand… you see us, Asgardians live more than you do but still, 300 years are too much… anyways. I shouldn’t bother two wonderfully young people with an old woman’s problems. Where are you heading?”

 

“We were going to see the forest; Thor said that it is beautiful…”

 

“It is not the forest that should hold your interest but the lost lovers cave.”

 

“Where is that?” you asked

 

“If you follow that road you will leave me at the first crossroads that you will see”

 

“It would be better if we returned you safely at you house ma’am” Bucky interjected

 

“There is no one around here that would harm an old woman like me…” she said dismissingly.  “After you leave me you will continue straight ahead until you reach a fountain. On your right you will see an uphill dirt road. You will follow that and it will take you to the cave.”

 

“Why is it called long lovers cave?” you asked

 

“it is lost lovers cave my dear and it is a story about the younger prince of our land.” You looked at Bucky. You both weren’t in the Avengers when Loki attacked New York but everyone knew about it. 

 

“What about him?” Bucky asked

 

“He once loved a fair maiden, Sigyn was her name. He loved her with all of his heart and it was the only time that he had shown any kind of affection towards a woman.  But her heart belonged to another. She was already in love with a lad named Theoric, a mighty warrior who returned her affections. Upon seeing that he had no chances to win her heart the young prince felt betrayed and turned his sorrow into anger. He tricked the two lovers, sending to both of them a letter that was supposedly from their loved one that wrote how their love wasn’t strong enough and that they should put an end to it together, setting a meeting place for them in that cave. He of course followed them and when he found out that not only they didn't feel betrayed but their love grew upon that meeting in the cave he casted a spell on them, dooming them to spend the eternity in each others presence but never within reach. The two lovers turned to stone and it is said that those stones are trying to move touch each other but they will never do.” Your heart ached foe all three of them upon hearing the story.  The atmosphere had turned heavy and no one said a thing for quite some time.  Bucky looked sad and it seemed to have affected him more than it did you. “Anyway, I hope I haven’t brought too much sorrow in your souls. You should really visit that place. It is beautiful and this is said to have happened so many lifetimes ago that it might as well be just an old woman’s tale. Thank you for helping me with my bags. You are such a strong and gallant man! It will be an honor for anyone to hold your affections my dear lad! And you my dear child, such a beauty and a kind soul as well, anyone would prosper in your side!” she said with a wide smile and searched for something in her bag. “Here, take these for you have a long way to go and remember to take some water from the fountain as well. It is a long way back. Stories and company may make it seem like nothing but you will need supplies.” She said and handed you a smaller bag filled with fruits and bread.  You took it as if you were hypnotized and continued walking straight, holding Bucky’s hand and not looking back for a long time.

 

If you had looked back you would have seen the old lady’s eyes glow green. You would have heard the ‘ehehe’ that echoed in the air as she disappeared in green smoke. 

 

You walked straight until you heard the running water. That pulled you out from your trance and you looked at Bucky who looked like he had woken up from a dream as well. 

 

“That… that really happened right?” he asked unsure of himself

 

“Yeah, yeah it did.” You said showing him the bag with the food the old lady had given you. 

 

“We can go back if you want to…” he said but you shook your head

 

“We have come this far and I think I can see the entrance of the cave. It is worth a shot right?” he nodded and after you filled a flask that she had put in the bag with fresh water you took the uphill road towards the cave. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> I know that I am probably the worst person in the world with such a late update and I am really sorry if anyone waited for this
> 
> I hope you like the new chapters and that they were worth the wait!

The opening was big, way above your heads, resembling the gothic doors palaces had. It seemed like it was man-made, not something natural.  Lots of light flooded in the cave making it bright.  The entrance was a corridor leading to some more spacious rooms.  The two of you could barely walk side by side without at least touching.  You were captivated by the high walls and the cool atmosphere that you gladly welcomed after all this walking.  You took deep breaths and it was surprising how the humidity held some freshness instead of the rotten smell that you expected. Before you had the chance to turn and talk to Bucky, a loud noise was heard from behind you and the whole cave started to shake. You heard rocks fall around you and before you could react Bucky had pushed you against the wall of the cave, protecting you with his body and holding you tight.  Not wasting any time, you held onto him and projected your energy around you so that any debris that fell would slide right off you and wouldn’t hurt you.  But the hit never came. You weren’t sure if it was you who had closed your eyes or something blocking the sun but the cave didn't seem as bright as it did moments ago when the sunlight was creeping through your closed eyelids.  When the shaking stopped Bucky reluctantly moved a little further from you but he still held you. You let your energy field down and looked embarrassed. You never liked showing your powers. 

 

“Are you alright?” he said cupping your cheeks with both his hands.  The warmth of his flesh hand and the coolness of his other on your skin made you shiver.  You nodded and looked up to meet his eyes. Big mistake. You felt your breath stuck in your throat and you had to blink a couple of times to get out of your trance. The blue of his eyes seemed to sparkle in the now dim light of the cave and for the first time since you met him you saw emotion in them. Before you had time to understand what it was, it was gone. 

 

“fine.” You replied once you found your voice “you?” he answered with a simple nod and turned his attention to the entrance.

 

The big gate was now blocked by many small stones that had fallen exactly in front of it forming a wall.  The opening was filled to the brim with stones leaving only a small crack on top of it for a little sunlight to come in.  There was no way out. 

 

Before you could panic, Bucky was moving towards it to examine the situation. He tried to climb on top of the stones when they turned into solid granite that was too slippery to climb.  You eyes widened and you gasped. What the hell was that place? Bucky tried to punch it with his metal arm in hopes of breaking it or at least creating cracks that would help him climb only to scream in pain. You immediately rushed to him and took his hand in yours.  The knuckles were scratched but he seemed able to move it more and more with practice.  You tried to run your fingers across his but he flinched.

 

“I have never experienced pain with this arm. It is made by the strongest metal in the world” he thought out loud

 

“We are not in our world.  Who knows what else is going to happen…” you mumbled and let go of him.  The slippery wall was covering the most part of the cave’s door and that small crack on the top was providing you with little light. You turned the other way, looking deeper in the cave when you noticed something yellowish glowing from there.

 

“Maybe there is another way out from the opposite side of the cave” you said motioning towards the light

 

“I don’t know… we could get lost…” Bucky reasoned

 

“We can’t stay here! Thor doesn’t know where we are and he won’t come looking for us for at least after the sunset. The only way we know of is blocked and there is a chance this way. How bad can it be?” you asked and started walking deeper in the cave

 

“You know that this always being said right before things get worse” he said with a small smile, following you

 

“I know and let’s ignore it for our…” you stopped midsentence to gawk at the marvelous site in front of you.

 

 

 

The room was spacious and the walls seemed to be made out of crystals.  They reflected a pale yellowish light that was coming from the corner of the room.  Five crystal pillars supported the weight of the room and formed crystalic vines that twirled around each other to create the pillar. 

 

“Isn’t it amazing?!” you asked Bucky as you danced around the pillars! It was perfect! Just like the palaces in fairytales that you always dreamt of. He looked at you unmoving and half smiling. You noticed that the source of the light was moving and it had changed from a bright yellow to an orange/pink color. You moved slowly towards it to see what it was.  When you moved close enough to see but not too close to be dangerous you whispered wide eyed to Bucky

 

“Come here slowly. Don’t do any sudden moves.  This is better than a dream!” you tried to contain your amazement because of what you were looking at.  The light wasn’t some fire ball or lamp or anything.  It was a swamp of animals, big as bees, looking like kittens and unlike fireflies they radiated light which could change since now that Bucky was next to you was a light pink, sort of like a blush. You giggled at the thought of these beautiful creatures blushing at the sight of Bucky and he turned to look at you curiously.  You shrugged it off and whispered a hey to the animals, extending your hand

 

“I won’t hurt you” you said a bit louder. None of them moved closer to you and you could see that they were still scared.  “You’re beautiful, you know that? We won’t harm you. I promise. I am (Y/F/N) and this is my… friend Bucky.” You really weren’t friends but that wasn’t something you were eager to discuss now.  Hesitantly one of the animals flew to your hand. It was even more beautiful up close than it was from afar. It landed on your open palm and started sniffing your hand. You gently touched its tiny forehead and back and you felt a slight purr.  You smiled at the little thing on your hand and laughed when it turned around for you to pet its belly. You did that and upon seeing that the rest of the animals came flying to you.  You laughed and tried to pet as many as you could. Bucky was looking at you with a mix of fondness and curiosity as he tried to distance himself from you.  When they started to fly away from you, you ran and chased them playfully around the room. You ran and ran around the pillars and laughed forgetting for a moment that you were trapped in that cave with no way out. The little cats changed colors all the time, from pink to purple and blue and green.  It was like you were in a dream which was cut short when you stumbled into a solid chest.  You looked up to see Bucky looking right back at you, his hands supporting you from the arms to help you find your balance

 

“You know” he said, his face unreadable “you act so childish that sometimes I forget you are an avenger” his words really stung because yes, you weren’t a trained assassin but you could hold your own in a battle and with practice you had learnt to control your powers a little better.  Many times you had felt like you weren’t good enough to be on the team but mainly with Thor’s, Natasha’s and Steve’s support you had overcome your inhibitions and you were feeling more confident than ever. You even thought that a man like Bucky could look at you and maybe even someday return your feelings to the fullest. You hadn’t seen this side of him, the arrogant and know-it-all side that had emerged in your little trip. It was like he was doing this best to ruin his image to you.  You could feel the tears that threatened to spill but you tried to hold it back. The color of your newest friends had changed to a sad purple/black, matching your mood. 

 

“Well then, you shouldn’t follow a child. Go do whatever you want and I will see where I’ll go, on my own.” You said bitterly, although you were proud of yourself on how even your voice sounded, and left him to further explore the cave

 

“Wait I didn't mean…” he tried to say but you didn't really care

 

“Don’t follow me!” you cut him off without looking at him, grateful that the little cats were lighting up the way in front of you.

 

Sometimes they would lead you through narrow corridors and spacious rooms that were entirely different from each other but you didn't have the heart to enjoy it. You were hoping that they were leading you towards and exit but you followed them blindly either way. You didn't care what would happen to you anymore. The person who held your heart had been treating you like garbage. Yes, the first time he had apologized but still it wasn’t pleasant. There was a dull ache in your chest and your head was spinning.  Your feet stopped because you were too exhausted to continue.  You took a couple of deep breaths and the cats stopped and rushed to you

 

“I am ok sweetlings. Just a bit tired… and hungry” you added remembering that you hadn’t eaten anything since you left this morning and the bag with the food was left with Bucky. You cursed but you thought that he could have it. It didn't matter.

 

“I just need a little rest. Will you wait for me please?” you asked and even though they couldn’t answer you, you trusted that they wouldn’t leave. It didn't take long for you to fall asleep once you lay down on the ground. It wasn’t your intention to sleep but it came almost like magic. 

 

In your dream you felt like you were resting against something soft while someone was soothingly drawing patterns against the exposed skin of your forearm.  It felt so relaxing that you didn't want to wake up. You didn't care if you were left in that cave for hours or days as long as the person continued holding you close. But curiosity took the better of you and you felt the questions run around your brain insistently. 

Who was he? Was it a he or a she? Where did he get here from?

Your eyes fluttered open to come face to face -or rather face to chest- with Bucky.

 

“What are you doing here?” you asked jerking away from his touch. No wonder that it felt so good though. 

 

“I… I followed you… I couldn’t leave you alone…” he said looking down at his lap, where you were positioned seconds earlier. 

 

“What?” you spat bitterly “didn't want to leave the child alone? You didn't think I am capable of getting out on my own? Of course not! I am just a child!” you mocked him

 

“I didn't mean it like that”

 

“Well, that’s how it sounded”

 

“It’s not that! You… you are always so… happy, so carefree that I forget that you are an avenger. Look at the rest of us! Me and my fucked up past, just like Romanoff, Barton, Steve, Tony with his issues, Thor with his brother. You seem so normal sometimes that I can’t believe that you are part of a messed up team. I didn't mean to insult you!” he explained

 

“You seem to be doing that a lot today…” you said somewhat embarrassed about the way you reacted but still not completely convinced

 

“I don’t know how to do all this” he said gesturing between the two of you “I am a little comfortable around Steve but with… everyone else… not so much”

 

The little glowing cats were flying up and down, creating a circle around you and they took a pinkish color.  You looked at them and decided that you should let it go. After all he was a man who had been through a lot and he didn't deserve your outbreaks. 

 

“I m sorry I reacted like that” you said and he got up from where he was sitting. 

 

“I brought the food with me as well. Would you like to grab a bite before we continue?” he asked. You were sure that he had heard you before so you just nodded and started eating.  Once you had finished your meal, which was rather poor considering that you had to save some for later, you got up, asked the cats where to go and they started showing you the way once more.  You walked through rooms with mysterious flowers or walls so smooth and shiny that you could see your reflection.  The cats were guiding you through the cave taking turns left or right when you didn't know where to go.  It seemed to go well until you felt Bucky’s arm stopping you from moving any further.  The road led to a cliff that went several feet down.  The cats seemed to show you to follow them beyond that point but there didn't seem to be a way down. 

“Are you sure that they know where they are leading us?” he asked looking suspiciously at the animals

 

“They have taken us this far.  And it doesn’t seem that they are just wandering” you tried to reason him “we just need a way to go down…”

 

“I think I can make it” he said calculating the distance. Before you could ask what he was talking about he jumped and halfway through he dug his metal arm into the cliff. You were lucky that it was made of soil and stones and not that strange thing that blocked the main entrance.  As he landed down safely you looked at the distance and closed your eyes. There was no way you could make the jump.

 

“Go on without me. I will wait for you here” you shouted

 

“I am not leaving you! Jump and I’ll catch you” he shouted back. You shook your head scared. “Trust me, I’ll catch you” he repeated. You took a deep breath and decided to jump. You closed your eyes and walked to the void in front of you. You could feel yourself float around and gravity pulling you closer to the ground.

 

Until Bucky grabbed you.  His arms were securing your waist, holding you tightly, like he was afraid to let you go.  His head was facing your neck and you could feel his hot breath against your sensitive skin that was making your heart beat faster.  You looked down to meet his eyes and you felt magnetized.  Just like the gravity that pulled you to the ground this time you were pulled to his lips, sealing them with yours.  He immediately responded to the kiss, kissing you with a passion you didn't think he could hold for you.  He let you touch the ground and continued kissing you until some of the glowing cats flew between you. 

 

“That was…” you whispered against his lips feeling a little out of breath

 

“I don’t…” he said

 

“You don’t?” you asked feeling your heart beat faster for a different reason this time

 

“I do. You don’t”

 

“I do” you confirmed nodded your head vigorously

 

“But Thor?” he asked and you frowned your brows “aren’t you…”

 

“No” you said shaking your head

 

“Thank god!” he exclaimed and claimed your lips with such ferocity that you had never felt before in a kiss.  This time he didn't hesitate and pushed his tongue in your mouth claiming you as his. You didn't resist. You needed that more than you had realised, more than you needed air.  You ran your hands through his beautiful hair, something that you had dreamed about many times in the past as he cups your back with his large hands pushing you closer to his body. With your bodied flushed against each others you could feel yourself getting dizzy, half from the kiss, half from the lack of oxygen.  When you were forced to break apart, his lips were red and his cheeks flashed and you were quite sure that you looked the same

 

“I didn't want to be the Loki in the story…” he said and you remembered that he was looking very affected about the story that the old lady told you. You laughed against his chest and went up to your tiptoes to hug him and nuzzle his neck.

 

“I had feelings for you since I don’t know when” you confessed against his neck leaving a kiss there and making him shudder.  He tried to pull you in for another kiss but you mastered all of the self control that you had to stop him.

 

“We need to get going” you said nodding towards your right where the glowing cats were.  He nodded and you walked in the new room hand in hand.

 

 

The next room was surprisingly a lake. A beautiful oval lake surrounded by grass, mosses and strange flowers that had their roots in the water. The scene was beautiful though you wondered how could all these plants live without the sun but with everything that you had seen in that cave that seemed almost normal.  You looked around to find the cats but they were flying above a certain point at the other side of the lake.  You looked at Bucky and he shrugged

 

“We have done more dangerous things, I think…” he said and took off his cape, tunic and shoes.  You were left there, openly staring at his muscled chest and abdomen.  The leather pants weren’t hanging very low on his hips but they were enough to set your imagination off.  When he noticed you he turned to hide his left arm and looked a bit embarrassed about it.  You walked to him and pecked his lips while rubbing yourself on his bare chest.  The feeling made you shiver in his arms and it was turn to look embarrassed.

 

“Are you going to swim on this?” he asked gesturing to your clothes.  You smirked at him and took them off, leaving you in your under clothes that went up to your mid thighs. 

 

“Happy?” you asked and it was his turn to smirk. You walked to the water and pout your fingertips in. 

 

The temperature of the water was slight low but other than that everything seemed fine.  You walked in hand in hand with Bucky and hesitantly swam to the point the cats were flying above.  When you reached it they dove in and swan underwater. For a second you were shocked, afraid that they had drowned but when one of them came up and dove again you sighed. You dove in the water with Bucky and as they were leading you deeper and deeper you thought that maybe their plan was to drown you from the beginning.  You felt your lungs burn with need for air and you saw that Bucky was doing slightly better. You tried to ignore your needs but it was getting harder by the second.  When you reached your limit and gave up on moving further Bucky caught you and started swimming upwards. You couldn’t make it. You were sure that this was the end.  You tried to resist the natural response of your body to inhale but it was no use. You took a deep breath and felt better. Then you took another. How could this be? Why weren’t you drowning? Having gained some powers you shook away from Bucky who was looking at you in terror. You tried to tell him that it was alright but you only opened your mouth, no sound came out of it. You took deep breaths to show him that you were ok, that it was ok to breathe and hesitantly he breathed with you.  It was a miracle! You dived back in the deepest part of the lake and followed the now green light of the cats.  You swam for some time until you entered an underwater tunnel that was filled with water halfway through. You went back in the surface and climbed the slightly uphill tunnel to find yourselves in another room.

 

This one was different. It was cold and had the air of death. You wrapped your arms around you regretting your light and wet attire. Bucky came behind you and enveloped you in a warm hug and you leaned against him. The flying cats rested on top of two stones, the only things in the room. Could they really be the two lovers that the old lady was talking about or was that story just a legend that was formed because of the shape of the stones?

 

They looked alike but one was taller than the other. The taller one was cut in two at the base looking like legs and it had in the middle a part that you could say resembled the hand that was extended to touch the other stone. The other was shorter and the base resembled a flowing dress instead of the two legs, so you could guess that this was the female one and the other the male.  The flying, glowing cats had settled on tope of the stones forming crowns on what seemed to be the head of each one.  You moved closer with Bucky and touched the hand of the female one while Bucky, still holding you in his arms, touched with his back the hand of the male. 

 

And then everything went white. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

You opened your eyes to a forest with warm sunlight but not too hot. You were accompanied by the sound of singing birds and vivid colored flowers and trees. It was amazing.  You looked down on yourself and gasped. You were wearing the best clothes that you could imagine and the best part was that there didn't seem to exist a single ounce of excessive fat in your body.  You checked where the worst part of your body was and it was perfect. You looked like all those photoshoped models but this was real! You had no idea how that happened or how did you end up there but you couldn’t bring yourself to care! You felt tears of joy stream down your eyes and you started laughing loudly.  Suddenly you saw Bucky coming to you. His hair was short and he was wearing his uniform from the war. He was looking so handsome in it! Even though his face seemed young and careless, without all these bad memories haunting him he was still frowned.  When he reached you he held you close to his body and whispered

 

“We need to get out of here! We need to find a way to leave!”

 

“Why? This is perfection1 pure perfection!” you countered

 

“Baby can’t you see? This is a nightmare! I woke up without you and when I wished for you, only then I found you! We are trapped in this dreamland… this isn’t real!” he explained. You looked at him wide eyed. Then you noticed that both his hands are made of flesh. His metal arm (than always was a huge turn on) didn't exist! You blinked a couple of times as you came to the realization. This wasn’t your Bucky!

 

Your Bucky, the Bucky you loved, was flawed, haunted by his own demons and … imperfect. He had long untrimmed hair, not that slick and perfect short hair. He had a metal arm that although he hated was a part of him and you had grown to love it as much as you love him. He wasn’t clean shaved but instead he had a five o clock shadow that complemented his look. He had all those things that made him _him_.

 

“I wish for a mirror” you said. When you finished your sentence light sparkled on a tree and when it was put out one side of it was turned into a mirror. You walked closer to see yourself and you couldn’t believe your eyes.  It was still you but every little blemish was gone and made perfect.  And not only your face. Your hair was flawless, not a single one out of place, your body looked perfect and you checked for the scars that you had gained from different missions. They were all gone.

 

This time tears fell from your eyes for a different reason.  You didn't want to leave. You wanted to stay there and be perfect. Be the person you always dreamt to be. Bucky came behind you and kissed your hair

 

“Don’t worry, we will find a way out” he said reassuringly

 

“I don’t want to.” You said between tears “Can’t we stay here, together and be happy? We can be happy here, we can be… perfect! Please…”

 

Bucky looked at you in shock

 

“Baby, look at me” he said as he turned you “to me you are perfect just the way you are. The real you, the true you. This is a lie. I want my (Y/F/N). The person who tries to break me out of my shell, who looks disapprovingly at me when I do something wrong, the one who shouts and gets angry at me when I say something insulting without meaning to. I love where there is more to love of you, I love all those scars” he said tracing his hand up your arm, where you were wounded by a knife “I want to kiss every single one of them when we make love because they show me how mortal we are and how I _need_ to spend all of my time with you. If you don’t like that…” he said with disgust showing you his left hand that was now made of flesh

 

“I love you” you confessed “I just thought…”

 

“I love you too” he said and placed a sweet kiss on your lips. It had nothing to do with the previous kisses that you shared. This was soft and not rushed or passionate.  It held the closeness of two lovers who accepted each other for who they were, two imperfect halves that together they could create a perfect whole.

 

And that was how you returned in the chilly room of the dark cave.

 

But this time you weren’t alone. A man and a woman were in the room with you looking at themselves and moving experimentally their limps

 

“Who are you?” you asked in shock as Bucky moved you behind him to protect you

 

“I am Sigyn” the woman said “and this is my…” she continued gesturing to the man who looked like he had lost his world “this is Theoric” she concluded sadly. For lovers they didn't seem in love “you broke the spell that was keeping us here and for that we thank you” her voice was smooth and held an eerie calmness that soothed you

 

“My name is…” you started but she raised her hand and stopped you “I know your name (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) and James Barnes” she said smiling. “I knew your names since I asked the name of my saviors in that forest”

 

“What was that?” Bucky asked annoyed by the sounds the man was making. He was whining and looking around as if trying to find a way back

 

“The land of fantasies. All your desires come true, you don’t age and nothing ever changes. You can have whatever you ask for. It may sound nice but after hundreds of years -if not thousands- it feels like a gold cage.”

 

“How did we get out?” you asked her

 

“You two, with your love, embraced the imperfect reality and you preferred that from the perfect lie. That was what set all of us free.”

 

“That is one way to see it” the man said and started walking back from the way that you had come in.  The flying cats were there, waiting for you and when you saw then you tried your best to embrace them. They ended up flying around your neck and head but that was as good as a hug.

 

Theoric had walked in front of you with no guide but you guessed that he knew the way since Sigyn didn't seem very concerned him or about being guided out either.

“What are you going to do now?” you asked her when you had swam back to the other side of the lake and all of you were fully dressed. The cliff had crumbled on a part making it easier to climb out.

 

“I have some unfinished business with some people…” she said cryptically.

 

“So, you and Theoric?”

 

“Once he understood how this place worked he left me for some other imaginary women. You can say that we weren’t meant to be…” she said smiling. If she was happy, you were ok too. 

 

The flying, glowing cats followed you until the first room, where you had met them.  There, they turned black and moved in a corner.  You didn't want to leave them behind but Bucky said that this was their home. You had to leave them behind and continue. You asked for a moment and they smiled leaving you alone with them

 

“Get in the bag” you said smiling and suddenly they glowed perfect fold and flew in “tone down the color. We don’t want them to notice” you whispered and they obeyed. As if you were going to leave them behind

 

The opening of the cave wasn’t blocked by any kind of wall and the sun was still shining in the sky.  You walked out and moved down the road. When you reached the crossroad she said goodbye and thanked you again, following the path the old woman had told you that she would take. You continued straight ahead until you saw the palace. You had never been happier. You almost run inside until you bumped into Thor

 

“My friends! You have returned so soon?” he asked and you looked at him in horror

 

“We must have been missing for hours!” you exclaimed and he looked at you puzzled

 

“I am afraid I do not understand” he said and you explained him the whole story. When you reached the end he laughed and claimed that the sun of Asgard had been strong for your mortal heads.  But you knew that it was true.

 

You had a boyfriend and new pets to prove that. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Extended Ending

Sigyn took many roads, abandoned years ago, where no one seemed to have set foot in ages.  But she knew that not to be true.  She found a cottage, half destroyed by the years that it was left unattended and she walked in. when she pushed the door open, the view didn't surprise her. The interior of the abandoned house was made to fit for a king.  It was spacious with chandeliers, a huge fireplace and velvet seats.

 

“I know you are here Loki, stop hiding from me”

 

“Hello love” the younger prince of Asgard appeared out of nowhere “long time, no see”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Please leave a comment with your opinion   
> Thank you so much for your time!!! :)


End file.
